Kagome Seek The Jewel Shard
by Zory rock101
Summary: "Kikyo, let me protect you." Inuyasha said, pulling Kikyo close to him. "Inuyasha let me go." Kikyo said, but she give in and hug him tight. Kagome is behind a tree watching Inuyasha and Kikyo until Inuyasha kiss her on the lips. Kagome eyes got wide and she fell to the ground.


**Kagome Seek the Jewel Shard**

 **Sum: What happen when Kagome saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo and instead of going home. She seek out th sacred jewel shard y herself. When Inuyasha went back to Kagome's time to get her she is not there. Well Inuyasha and the other find Kagome before Naraku get to her first.**

 **One-Shot**

"Kikyo, let me protect you." Inuyasha said, pulling Kikyo close to him.

"Inuyasha let me go." Kikyo said, but she give in and hug him tight. Kagome is behind a tree watching Inuyasha and Kikyo until Inuyasha kiss her on the lips. Kagome eyes got wide and she fell to the ground. "I have to go, inuyasha." Kikyo said. The soul collector wrap around Kikyo and pick her up in the sky and disappeared. Inuyasha heard a sound behind him.

"Kagome." he said, looked at kagome who is standing next to the tree. Kagome did not say anything but instead she run away from Inuyasha.

"I can't stay here." Kagome said, running to the Bone Eater well but while she run to the well. She was thinking about the jewel shard. "I will find the jewel shard and kill Naraku by myself." She said, walked down a path to seek out the jewel shard by herself. Kagome did not tell anyone that she not going home this time. She waked until she come to a village. She walked in the village and went to a inn to stay the night because it was getting dark. "Excuse me." Kagome said, looking at a man that is standing behind the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" The man asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, do you have a room open tonight? " Kagome answer with a question.

"We have a room that is open you can stay in." The man said, hand Kagome a key and she went to her room there a number on the key. She walked in and throw her back on the ground and close the door behind her. Kagome walked over to the bed and laid down.

"I did to forget Inuyasha." She said, close her eyes and fell alseep.

 **Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha walked back to the hut and saw everyone was asleep but Kagome was not there. "She went back home." He said, to himself and sat down in a corner and close his eyes and fell

next morning Sango was asked Inuyasha to go back and get Kagome because they need her to look for the jewel shard. "Okay I'm going get off my case." Inuaysha said, walking to the bone eater well and jump in. He walked in Kagome home.

"Oh Inuyasha It Kagome with you." Kagome Mother said, looking at Inuyasha.

"What i throught she was back here?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at Kagome mother.

"No she never come back." Kagome mother answer.

"Okay thanks." Inuyasha said, went back to his own time.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked himself, smell the ground to find Kagome sense.

"Inuyasha want are you doing?" Shippo asked, looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome run off," Inuyasha answer, follow Kagome sense. "She this way." Inuyasha said, stand up and starting running.

"I want to come," Shippo said, run up to him and jump on his shoulder.

"Why will she take off like this?" Inuyasha asked himself, running to a close by village. "She is in here," Inuyasha said, run into the inn.

"Can I help you?" A man asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Did a girl come in here?" Inuyasha asked in a rude way.

"There a lot of girls come and go in this inn." The man answer.

"I mean a girl with black hair and I know she was here," Inuyasha said, grab the man and narrow his eyes at the man.

"Oh, there was a girl that have black hair went that way." The man said, point west.

Inuyasha let go of the man and run out of the inn. "Inuyasha, do you know where Kagome going?" Shippo asked, sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't know but when I don't find her she will be sorry to run off," Inuyasha said, running through the forest.

After a while, Inuyasha got to a village and saw a black hair girl talking to some old woman. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, narrowing her eyes at her.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha then she took off run. "Kagome, wait," Inuyasha yelled, grab her hand and pull her close to him.

"Let me go, Inuyasha," Kagome said, push him away from her.

"Why did you run away?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome close to his chest.

"Because you don't love me." Kagome answer with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha wipes away the tears and kisses her on the lips making Kagome in shock.

Inuyasha picks Kagome up in his arms and walked over to an inn. He walked in the room and laid Kagome on the bed.

"I will go to bed too," Shippo said, jump off Inuyasha's shoulder but Inuyasha grab him by the tale.

"Get out," Inuyasha said, throw Shippo out of the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome and took off his kimono. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, feel Zen got on top of Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, kissing her neck all the way down to her shirt and tare open her shirt. Inuyasha took of Kagome

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan, feeling Inuyasha tongue lick her breast. Kagome grabs her skirt and put it down her legs with a little of Inuyasha helps.

Inuyasha grabs her legs and pulls her closer to his hips brushing his cock against her underwear.

Inuyasha moves her underwear to the side and slowly much inside her. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha push in and out of her. "God Kagome you so tight," Inuyasha said, break her barrier.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan, wrap her legs around his hips. Inuyasha push in one last time and sending seed inside her. Inuyasha pulls out and laid beside her. "Why did you do that?" Kagome asked,

"Because I love you," Inuyasha answer, wrap his arms around her.

"Liar, can't get sex from Kikyo," Kagome said, sat up from the bed and cover her front.

"In a month you will find out how much I love you," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"You have to wait," Inuyasha said, kiss her on the cheek.

a month later...

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, walking through the forest with Kagome on his back. "Do you know where the Jewel Shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Turn left." Kagome answer, feeling a little bit tired.

"Inuyasha, we need to rest. Kagome looks tired," Sango said, walked behind Inuyasha.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome said.

"No, we will stop," Inuyasha said, walked into a village. After a while, Kagome laid down on the bed, rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe you got me pregnant," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"I love you and you are the only person I want to carry my child," Inuyasha said, kiss her on the lips. "Now get some rest," Inuyasha said, watch Kagome close her eyes and fall asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
